


I hear you calling for me

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After 3x20, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: After her talk with Jonn, Alex keep thinking about everything until a phone call take her by surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing for you guys! I seriously hadn't planned to write about this but I wrapped this up this morning. I haven't watched half of the season but I thought last night was the finale and thought why not? Silly me, it wasn't finale, so here I am trying to fix this...again. Do I really need to justify myself? Anyway, hope you'll enjoy :)

Alex was still sitting on the DEO balcony when Jonn left to go home to his father. She kept looking over at Ruby, the teenage girl frowning in concentration as Winn and Vasquez explained a variety of stuff to her. The thirty-year-old woman sighed, rubbing her eyes, her body still vibrating from the adrenaline, from the chase while her mind was exhausted, on the verge of shutting down, a name pounding every second in her head, in her heart. The name of the love of her life.

She had thought of her all day. From the moment she was driving back toward the DEO after she had avoided a mass explosion. When Winn had recited the list of her ennemies and Rick Malverne appeared on the screen, her mind went straight to Maggie, to that first time they had said I love you. When she had mistaken their suspect at the bar, she had hoped to see her ex-fiancée around.

The DEO second in command stood up from her seat, walking back toward the railing, memories slipping under her skin, fighting her lips to stop the smile. Despite the horrors of today, Alex had loved the action, had loved succeeding, had loved feeling and being good at something for the first time in months. Her talk with Jonn was still ravaging her insides like a ruthless tornado that only increased it strength as time pass. Maggie had told her she deserved a full happy life. But everything she wanted were colliding, ripping her apart. The agent knew she had been quick into taking a decision with her ex-fiancée, she had ripped off the Band-Aid, but the wound was still there, wide open, flesh burning and blood flooding without an ounce of relief. It still hurt, because she wasn't sure she made the right decision. It still hurt because she was still in love with Maggie Sawyer. 

She could see it, everything she wanted, every part of her coexisting. Maybe it was enough, being a DEO agent, taking care of Ruby even if the girl would never call her mom and more importantly, being Maggie's wife. Yes, Alex could see it, the solution, the dream coming true, but the words too late were shining brighter than the moon behind her closed eyes. And what killed her the most was the hope fluttering around her heart, tugging invisible strings, bringing the woman back to life.

Something vibrated in her left side pocket, taking Alex by surprise. She reached out, taking out her phone and almost dropped it over the balcony, not quite believing the name flashing on her screen. Her heart beat louder, her fingers brushing the name as if it was a sacred, holy god to be worship. She still remembered the night she had removed the picture of her beautiful ex-girlfriend in her contacts, the thought of her seeing her face each time she wanted to call or text hurting too much. Alex undid the strap of her suit, allowing the cold air to get into her lungs. Right before the last ring, she swiped to the green circle. Both women breathed loudly for a few long seconds.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd answer, I..." the woman she still loved said "I'm sorry I just got back from my trip and um, my first crime scene was at the park today where a unknown man threw a grenade and after talking to the witnesses about a brave redhead woman, I looked into the camera feed and I saw you." Maggie told her, her strong voice cracking slightly "And um, I don't know, the grenade seemed targeted, personal, like a hit and it got me worried I guess."

Alex couldn't say a word, her head spinning, wondering how on earth her ex-fiancée called her now, just when she couldn't stop thinking about her and their unfulfilled promises and dreams.

"I even went to the bar, hoping to see one of you guys but instead I saw your Ducati in pieces Alex and..." Maggie kept explaining, her voice shaking, making the woman a few miles away from her shiver.

Agent Danvers shook her head, licking her lips, not able to stop the smile from adorning her lips.

"Hey, I thought I was the one to ramble on forever." Alex replied to her ex-lover in the softest of voice, like she used to when she was waking up beside Maggie in her bed. "But I'm okay, truly, you don't have to worry about me."

The unspoken words were reverberating between them in the sudden silence. _I will always worry about you_ stayed a secret they shared, both feeling it deep in their bones to their fingertips. Their hands wishing, they could reach out and bring them home where they belong.

"God, it's so weird to talk to you, Mags. Good weird. I was just thinking about you." Alex confessed, thinking she should take the leap as the detective did so bravely by calling her.

"Yeah?" the other woman simply replied, and yet her voice full of disbelief and hope.

Alex smiled briefly, her thumbnail scratching the cement under her elbows.

"Yeah, I'm uh, on the DEO balcony and I was thinking about my job, my life, what I want..." the redhead trailed on nervously. "So many variables you know.''

Maggie kept breathing into the phone and hummed quietly and maybe Alex shouldn't have felt it carved into her heart, but it did and she wondered if it always would. The agent did a brief calculation and concluded it would. Forever.

"That night on the balcony when I proposed and you said yes, do you think we went too fast?" Alex asked, her hands up toward the city, hoping for a quick second the noises would cover her hushed words.

She heard her ex-fiancée take a deep breath, exhaling loudly and Alex was never patient, but right now, she didn't know if she wanted the truth or not.

"Hm, we probably should have talked about a thing or two," Maggie laughed humorlessly "but no, Alex. Even now, I can't say we went too fast. With our jobs, we live in the now, we have to. We kiss the girls we want to kiss and marry them if we have the chance. We were so in love," the detective's voice broke in a way Alex had only heard once and to this day it still haunted her "we didn't think we were doing anything wrong and we weren't. I refuse to think we were. So, the answer is no because my answer would have always been yes."

Alex's shoulders sagged as she lowered herself on the railing, clutching the phone tightly against her ear, away from her mouth, her sob muffled against her forearm. She even bit herself, shaking like a leaf about to fall off it tree, not knowing if this was a dream or a nightmare, not sure if the fall would be liberating or the end of her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Maggie, but I've terribly missed you." Alex admitted through her tears.

The woman that turned her life upside down stayed quiet for a moment, taking Alex's words in, then she laughed softly as if her ex-fiancée hadn't broke her heart.

"I'd really like to see you, Danvers. If that's okay?" the detective said with confidence despite the febrility making her voice tremble.

Alex straightened herself, feeling a sudden rush quite similar to the adrenaline, quick and strong, but certainly different as the hope and love wouldn't leave her for a long time. Maybe not ever.

"It's perfectly okay, Maggie. Just tell me the time and place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, some of you asked for a follow up, there it is, don't know if this is what you had in mind or if it's any good, tell me what you thought of it!  
> Didn't watch the ep last night, but I'm sure we all need this. Enjoy :)

Alex got out of the taxi, the wind blowing her hair away from her wondering eyes. She took a step forward into the empty street, possibilities of her future raining on her, not quite falling on the dry concrete but rising up around her in rhythm with her steps. Alex's body felt light and her head heavy as she stopped in front of the Phoenix motel, the name making the woman snicker. 

Taking a deep breath, Alex welcomed the cold air and avoided the door number 5, recognizing her ex-fiancée's triumph parked in front of it. The number was taunting her, beckoning her to come inside, but the DEO agent fought the little voice, that sounded strangely like the woman she was supposed to marry, between the knots in her stomach and walked toward the cheap bar of the motel where Maggie told her she would be. Alex was fine with the place, having feeling cheap herself for the last couple of months.

The sound of her boots on the cement were echoing in her heart, reminding her that with each step, she was rejoining the love of her life. The sign Angel was half broken half shining, mirroring the humming beneath the redhead's fingertips. She pulled the door toward her, not expecting the comfortable quiet inhabiting the room. There were a few people chatting or kissing in the green leather booths, older men were watching the baseball game on the small TV behind the bar and a young couple were fighting over which song should be theirs as they stood and made out hungrily against the jukebox. Alex smiled sadly, recalling the times Maggie and her quibbled about their wedding plans. The redhead would let the most boring band play at their wedding if it meant having a second chance with the woman that changed her life through and through.

Alex's heart leaped when her eyes caught a dart board on the wall beside the washroom corridor, but Maggie wasn't anywhere to be found. But then, she saw her, bent down, picking up a dart. Alex stood still, stuck in place solidly like a lonely tree in a park waiting for the sun to chase away the storm. Her heart beated hard enough to undo the roots tangled up around her legs. She took one more step, studying the brunette in front of her. Her ex-fiancée was wearing black jeans like her and a much too large white t-shirt that Alex could swear belonged to her. Maggie's hair was slightly shorter and darker, her curls falling just off her shoulders. She was still so beautiful. The name of the bar didn't sound so cheap anymore. It sounded like a truth whispered in secrecy.

As if she felt her eyes on her, Maggie stood up, turning around just like the first time they met. She smiled, her knees suddenly shaking and Alex just stayed still, not quite believing it yet. She could feel her ex's eyes looking at her, up and down, tipping her head at her new leather jacket and squinting at the bruises on her fingers.

Alex forced herself to not hide her hands into the pockets of her jeans, feeling shy and vulnerable under the detective's gaze. The agent had literally jumped from rooftops to rooftops today and hadn't even blinked but standing in front of the woman she loved and let go, she felt incredibly small, or more likely, she felt too big in the too small crowd, feeling like she was uselessly taking too much space. Her confidence stayed in the taxi, leaving her nervously to the side of the street and now in front of Maggie.

"Maggie..." she breathed, taking both of them by surprise.

The brunette's smile got even bigger, her third dimple appearing, her eyes shining bright under the dimmed light. Maggie walked toward her and Alex didn't know how the world didn't stop right then as her ex-fiancée was back in her arms. Her own arms fell back around the smaller woman's shoulders, pulling her close, her nose in her dark hair. Maggie's chin was fitting perfectly in the nook of her neck, her warm fingers spead on the small of the agent's back beneath her leather jacket, her spine burning as if someone poured ashes in her shirt.

"I'll go get myself a drink, okay?" Alex whispered, not moving yet, feeling overwhelmed.

Maggie's fingertips squeezed Alex's hips, causing the tall woman's breath to hitch. Alex felt incredibly warm, feeling the familiar ball of fire in her stomach, feeling like Maggie never left her body . She inhaled deeply, taking in everything that Maggie was, from her smell to the line of her muscles under her touch. 

The agent stilled herself, knowing she had to pull away now. She started to move but Maggie pulled her back in, twirling her around and kissed her. Alex's arched eyebrows fell back down as she exhaled into her ex-fiancée's mouth, her face warming up under Maggie's hands on her cheeks. God, it still felt so good, definitely better than whiskey. She kissed her back for a moment, pushing away the sudden need to cry, relishing in the softness of Maggie's lips. Alex took a second to breathe, her forehead against the brunette's.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk about this?" the tall woman asked, trying to be rational.

Maggie opened her eyes and Alex felt like somebody had stuck a lighter under her heart. The small woman bit her lips, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Can we just pretend tonight that this" she breathed, pointing at each other "is all we want."

The openness and vulnerability in Maggie's chocolate eyes cracked Alex's chest wide open. The redhead looked down, swallowing down their pain and wishes.

"I can't, Mags." Alex whispered so low, she almost didn't hear herself with the noises of the bar.

Alex saw the way every inch of the detective's body closed itself off and her eyes weren't even cold, they were burning with hurt.

"Oh." Maggie breathed out "Message received, Danvers. Loud and clear."

The woman nodded curtly, moving past her ex, taking Alex by surprise. She turned around in time to see Maggie leave a couple of bills on the bar and taking a bottle of scotch, leaving the bar promptly.

The agent licked her lips, her eyes finding the ceiling, cursing herself for mishandling the situation. She knew how it felt to be rejected but this time, it was so much worse. Alex didn't have to think as she immediately followed the love of her life out of the bar. 

She found her sitting in a yellow lawn chair outside of the room number 5, drinking from a plastic cup. Alex sighed, sitting beside her, her elbows on her knees. Her mouth was still tingling from the ghost of Maggie's lips.

"Mags, this is not what I...I meant that I can't pretend just for a night what I want forever." Alex rectified, her hand reaching out to touch the brunette's cheek.

The woman leaned into her touch, letting out a shivery breath.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Alex reaffirmed, dropping a small lingering kiss on Maggie's lips. "I told you I've been thinking over everything lately and today it hit me, I let you go for nothing."

Maggie shook her head, grabbing the redhead's hand from her face, looking intently at her fingers, caressing them.

"Don't you still want kids?" she questioned, frowning, her head tilted.

The agent smiled sheepishly and shrugged, holding up Maggie's hand, tracing the lines of her skin.

"I do but I want you too. I always did but I don't have to be someone's mom to help kids. I can tutor them or coach a little league..."

"It's not the same." the detective sighed, shaking her head.

She tried to pull her hand back but Alex held on to her, gulping back the fear to lose her again.

"It's not the same without you either." the redhead said, putting her palm flatly against her ex's before linking their fingers "You see this. We fit. Without you, there's a missing part of me and I could go on, live my life and maybe eventually have a kid if I choose to walk away from the DEO. But I don't see myself doing that, sacrificing you and my career, _who I am_. What kind of mother would I be if I wasn't true to myself. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You'd figure it out, Alex. You always do."

Alex closed her eyes, sensing that while Maggie wanted to believe her, she couldn't do it blindly. The tall woman couldn't blame her but she was so sure this time.

"I've been taking care of Ruby for a while because her mom is busy being a worldkiller, you know? It's _hard_ but I'm glad I stepped up for her. She needed me even if sometimes she thinks she doesn't. What I did for her mattered to both of us and seeing her suffer because of her mom's actions made me think...Mags, what the hell was I thinking? We save the world, we try to protect people the best we can, but we can't promise our kids we'll come home. And today, I saw my list of enemies, Maggie..."

The detective lifted her head at that, frowning with apprehension.

"I mean, it turned out okay, I stopped the guy that tried to kill me. The guy that threw a grenade in a freaking park to try and end me, not even caring about the families around us. And what if I was with my kid today?" Alex kept going, shaking her head.

Maggie listened to her patiently and Alex couldn't stop herself from loving her more even if she tried and being annoyed with herself for not thinking about this whole thing _before_ everything fell apart.

"I can do something about being there for a kid in other ways, but you Maggie Sawyer, I can't imagine my life without you in it." the agent said through a cracked voice, pushing the brunette's hair behind her ears "My one regret today when that guy had his gun pointed at my face was not telling you enough how much you matter to me. How much I want and need and love you."

The other woman shook her head, a nervous laugh crossing her lips as she leaned forward, reconnecting their lips. She kissed her once, twice, a dozen of time to make up for all those months without Alex's mouth on her.

"Forever?" Maggie asked, between kisses.

Alex nodded against her forehead, their noses bumping together.

"Forever." she muttered before deepening the kiss, her fingers lost in Maggie's gorgeous hair.

The brunette pulled back, her eyes close and her lips swollen. Alex took a second to remember all the beauty marks on her mocha skin. She traced a pattern, making her think of those numbered painting, feeling that perhaps they were finally complete.

"We'll start slow?" Maggie asked, opening her eyes. "With breakfast tomorrow?"

Alex felt her whole body shifted at the look in her ex-fiancée's eyes, the smaller woman standing up from the chair, grabbing her drink. She walked toward her room's ajar door, looking back toward the agent. The woman was transfixed and Alex never felt more beautiful than this moment. Maggie pushed her door wide open and took a few small steps backward, her eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Come on, Danvers. Fuck slow, time and space are bullshit anyway." Maggie rasped before biting her lips.

Alex stood up as well, walking blindly toward her, managing to not trip over the step, her hand finding Maggie's.

"It's not bullshit, Maggie, actually it's..."

Maggie cut her off with a gut-wrenching kiss, her whole mouth on hers, her tongue against her teeth.

"Okay nerd, tell me about it later." Maggie said, the door closing at their heels leaving no heart behind.


End file.
